Irreplaceable
by StrayHero
Summary: Years have passed after Menma's ascension to Heaven, but as was said before, they're watching them watching her. But still, no one can replace them. Just a short little story that reminds you of everything you already know about their complicated feelings.


Irreplaceable: AnoHana Fanfic

Summary: Years have passed after Menma's ascension to Heaven, but as was said before, they're watching them watching her. But still, no one can replace them. Just a short little story that reminds you of everything you already know about their complicated feelings.

Hey guys! This is just something I wrote in the heat of the moment, right after I finished watching this amazing series. Basically, this is just telling you everything you already know if you finished the series. Enjoy it anyways. (:

* * *

Years have passed, and yet he couldn't forget about her. Those clear, blue eyes, silky, long gray hair, and most of all... that gentle smile. He just couldn't forget her. She's in his mind every second of every day. Because... He loved her. Not the kind that close friends are. The love that is strong enough that you want to marry them. To spend the rest of your life with. And Jinta... he loved her that way. There was a place in his heart that just would not let go of her. She was irreplaceable. And he knew she felt the same way, his heart skipping when he remembered her saying that she loved him too. He was reminded of her whenever he opened his eyes, and whenever he closed them. His bed that she slept on, the egg-soup ramen that she loved to eat, the table that she would watch TV from... Then... there was the last letter she gave him, a simple page ripped from her diary. It was a simple letter reminding him that she loved him as much as he loved her. And when he closed his eyes to rest, her smiling face would appear before him, her laugh vaguely being heard as his senses began playing tricks on him.

Jinta would think about her every second he could. Dream of her whenever he closed his eyes and slept. And he will love her for the rest of his life. No matter what happens, or if he ended up getting married in his later years, Menma would always have a place in his heart that no one could take away from her. No one could replace Menma. No one.

It was the same for Yukiatsu. He held the silky gray wig close to him, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. He, too, loved Menma. He wished that she felt the same, the same strong love that he felt for her, not the way she felt for everyone. No, he did not love her as a friend. He really, really loved her. More than Jintan, as he would like to claim, but he knew that it just wasn't as much. It hurt to know that Menma loved his friend more than him, and that no matter how dishonest that guy was, she would just chase after him. Then he would chase after her. He remembered that day when he confessed to her, giving her the flower clip as a present. But she... had insisted on following Jintan. Even so, he... He just couldn't stop loving her. He knew how much the two loved each other, but he couldn't help but hate Jintan with all his might, but love him as one of his dearest friends.

He had to let go of her. Yukiatsu knew that the more he thought about her, the more that he tried to love her even more. Then, he would just hurt himself more and more. He would always lose to Jintan. There was just no way that he could ever win over Menma when there was Jintan. There was just no competition when it came to that guy. But still, she would always have a place in his heart.

While those two were stuck on the same girl who they knew would never come back, two more girls were watching them as they watched her. Needless to say, Anaru and Tsuruko were watching Jintan and Yukiatsu while they were watching Menma.

When there is something big and great, they cast a shadow. The bigger and greater they are, the bigger the shadow they cast. Menma... Menma had cast a huge shadow despite her small stature. But of course, we're talking figuratively. Without Menma, Jintan was not himself. Without Jintan, Menma was not herself. They fit each other perfectly, and loved each other greatly. What match was Anaru to Menma, when she was hidden behind her large shadow, able to peek at the man she loved while he could not see her? She was jealous. Envy had swallowed her whole, changing her, turning her into a hideous beast. She loved Menma, but she loved Jintan even more. And because of that... it was okay for her friend to be hurt so long as she got the eye of the man she loved. But now, she's realized. She's realized that no matter how much pain and misunderstanding is put between them, they will still love each other. Still chase after each other. And it hurt Anaru. It hurt knowing that she was the only one chasing Jintan while he chased after Menma.

But what worse position to have than Tsuruko's? Every single day, she can stand by his side, talk to him, go to the same school, go home together, hang out... But that's it. Nothing more, nothing less. Yukiatsu was so close... yet so far. She convinced herself that she would be content just being by his side, just by being there. She would be fine, even if that was as close as she could get to him for the rest of her life. If was fine, so long as she was by his side... Then she heard what he said to her. If he couldn't have Menma... Anaru was his back-up. This was cruel. God must have known how disgusting she was. This was her punishment. Her sin. She assumed that she would be his back-up if Menma disappeared, and Jintan ended up with Anaru, leaving her and Yukiatsu to be together. But who knew whether the man she loved would even look at her that way? Would he have another girl in place of Menma and Anaru? He was popular at school, and there were a lot of girls who would confess to him. She just had no chance. No. Not with Menma and Anaru. So for now... she was content with being by his side. As long as she could stay by his side... Then it would be okay. Everything would be okay… Right?

But for now... let's forget these complicated feelings, even if only for a moment, and just go to our Secret Base. The Super Peace Buster's home. Our home. Her home.

* * *

Bleh, perhaps I should make a real fanfic story next time. But this'll do for now. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
